Beauty and the Pan
by marykatecup1
Summary: Beauty and the Pan the intense mash-up of Peter Pan and Beauty and the beast.


Mary Kate Cupples

English

Tom Baer

Fanfiction Episode 1

Beauty and the Pan

Once Upon a time in a far away land...it was a calm, peaceful night in London when Wendy decided to open the window for a last look at the shining stars when she saw a shadow. Perhaps it was someone walking on the street but she knew it was too late to see people out and about. She backed up from the window when a gust of wind came rolling in and all of a sudden she looked up and saw a person in her bedroom. Thinking it was one of her brothers, she shouted "John!, Michael!" Yet she heard nothing and the shadow moved closer to her when the shadow says I am Peter Pan come with me to Neverland.

"What is neverland?" she said.

A place where you can be independent with no adults and the best part, you will never grow up.

"I want to go to Neverland, but what about my brothers?" she asked

"They can come to!"

"Let's go! Come On John! Come on Michael!"

"We are going to Neverland! They all shouted in excitement."

"Where is Neverland?" asked Wendy.

It's the second star to the right, and straight on till morning.

How do we get to Neverland?

We fly!

"Fly?" they all asked in confusion.

"All you need is a little bit of faith, trust, and pixie dust," said Peter Pan as he tapped Tinker Bell's dust onto Wendy, John, and Michael.

They flew to Neverland and saw mermaids and met the lost boys. When all of a sudden boom! Captain Hook aimed for Peter Pan and missed.

"Who is that?" they all asked in confusion.

That is the evil Captain Hook who has been on me ever since i took over this land.

They all glared at each other as they cheered Peter on while he was fighting Hook.

They fought it out with their knives and swords and obviously Peter won that one.

They all spent the rest of their night in Neverland because it seems like days there when in reality it was just for the night.

Wendy was walking around Neverland while her brothers were flying around with Peter.

As she was walking all of a sudden she felt someone following her when Hook covered her mouth and kidnapped her. He took her to his ship and tortured her.

"No matter where you go or what you do, i will always find you," he said.

She cried until Peter came and rescued her he fought Hook until he left her alone. After he saved her he took her back to where he lives.

"Can I please go home?" she asked Peter.

"Come on Wendy stay here with me and the lost boys in Neverland, you can be their mother?" asked Peter as he begged on his knees.

I can't be a mother i am just a child.

Wendy you will not have to grow up.

I want to, I want to get married and have children and then I can be a mother, but not now.

Ok Wendy i will take you all home now.

"Thank You. Come on John! Come on Michael we are leaving!" she said.

Do we have to?

Yes! We have to go back to mommy and daddy.

They all left and flew back to London. 

Peter stays outside as the kids go in the window.

Mommy! Daddy we are home!

Mom and Dad come rushing in the bedroom.

"What is wrong Wendy?" her parents said.

"We went to Neverland and we met Peter Pan and fought Captain Hook!" they all shouted.

You all just had dreams about this because of your bedtime story we told you all. Now go to bed let us tuck you all in again.

They all kept talking to each other in excitement.

Everyone go to your own rooms and we will be there in a minute.

They all go to there rooms with their heads down. Wendy lays in bed as her mom tucks her in.

"Mom we really did see Peter Pan," she said.

Ok. I believe you just go to bed honey.

Goodnight mom. I love you and leave the window open for Peter.

It is now ten years later in London.

"Wendy we need to talk," said father.

Dad how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Belle not Wendy.

I know but i just do not understand. Why did you change your name?

I changed my name to Belle because of Captain Hook.

"Belle i am tired of you talking about Hook and Peter Pan. And why do you wear colored eye contacts?" said dad

"To hide myself from Hook. Dad i am on Peter's side here." said Belle.

"Enough!" he said.

Mother, John, and Michael would agree with me if they were here right now.

You know your mother died, and your brothers left on their own terms.

They went to Neverland dad!

Stop it Belle!

Belle stormed out of the house and went to the library.

Knock Knock Knock as someone is at the door.

Father opens the door as he is slammed to the ground.

Where is she?

"Where is who?" as father said fearfully.

Wendy! You filthy Peasant!

She is not home.

When will she be home?

"She is not here and she does not live here anymore." he said

"Listen to me, Wendy is mine!" said Hook.

Hook grabs the father by his shirt and slams him up against the wall. He slams the father's head against the wall so bad that he is bleeding. Either you leave and be my slave at my new mansion or you force Wendy to come with me.

Ok. I will get her to go i am sure of it.

If i do not see her in a day then I will be back for you and her.

It has been an hour since Belle stormed out of the house.

"Father I am home!" she shouts

Belle come get ready.

Get ready for what?

We are going on a trip out of town to your grandparents mansion.

They have a mansion? Let me get my stuff as she packs up in excitement.

They left town and arrive at the mansion.

"This is where they live?" asked Belle in shock.

Yes it is.

They both knock on the mansion front door and it opened so quickly it scared the both of them.

Hook opened the door and grabbed Belle by the arm and said finally i got you!

"Father! No you cannot let him take me!" she shrieked anxiously.

I am so sorry!

Now my darling you are my slave.

Your slave?

Yes as you can tell since i left Neverland i am aging.

Ok. Well what am i supposed to do about it?

I need you to help me fight off Peter Pan.

No i am not doing this i spent years recovering from all of this.

Let me rephrase myself darling you do not have a choice. You will do this or your father dies.

Fine!

Here is your room darling.

Hook do not call me darling my name is Belle.

No it is Wendy.

"Do not call me that." she said in anger.

My condolences, goodnight...Belle as he shuts the door.

Pssssttttt….Wendy.

Who is that? Hello?

It is me.

Who is me?

It is Peter Pan. In the other room, he will catch us if we leave the rooms but we can whisper.

No you cannot be here Hook sent me here to protect him.

I do not care. I had to see you. I asked for you.

You asked for me? You live in his mansion.

Because he is aging and put this spell on me.

What spell? What did he do to you Peter?

I cannot tell you.

Please Wendy tell me.

My name is not Wendy. It is Belle.

Belle why did you change your name?

I had to because i was so traumatized from Hook.

I am so sorry Belle. I never meant for you to get hurt.

It is ok. I am better now.

Good, I am glad to hear it.

Peter why are you really here?

Belle i need your help.

With what? What can i do?

I need you to help me gain his trust and i want you to stab him in the heart with a thorn from a rose.

Peter i cannot believe you want me to kill him.

You would not just be killing him, you would be freeing me.

Why would I want to free you? That part of my life is over.

"Because I love you Belle." he said with confidence.

"Peter." Belle says softly.

I do Belle. Just listen. Ever since I brought you to Neverland i have never stopped thinking of you.

Why did you pick me to bring?

Because you were beautiful when you were sleeping and I thought to myself i have to have her.

Peter, I have to think about this.

That is fine. Tell me in the morning and sleep tight Belle.

Goodnight Peter.

"Belle!" shouts Hook as loud as he can.

Belle runs down the stairs out of breath, yes Hook?

It is breakfast i need you to eat with me.

I am not hungry, i will be going upstairs.

You will do no such thing, you obey me.

My apologies as Belle grabs her place of biscuits and gravy.

How did you sleep darling?

It is Belle to you and fine.

May i be excused?

You took one bite.

I like it but i need to save my appetite for lunch.

Yes, you may be excused, good thinking Belle.

Belle walks past Hook and starts running up the stairs.

Belle...whispers Peter.

I love you too.

Wait, what?

I love you Peter Pan i always have.

So you will help me?

Yes Peter I will.

You see the rose in the vase down the hall?

Yes, how do i get into the vase?

Pull the lid off, but use both hands to grab it out.

Ok. When do I do it?

Once you gain his trust.

How do I do that?

You know Belle. Trust me you know what to do.

I know.

La La La sings Belle in a gracious voice.

"Belle is that you?" says Hook.

Yes can we dance?

Why of course darling.

The music starts out soft for a slow dance.

Why did you pick me Hook?

Because I love you. You are beautiful with your brown hair and different colored eyes. Since I saw you I just had to have you.

Do not worry Hook I am all yours.

I have to go to the bathroom may i be excused?

Yes as long as you come back.

Do not worry, I will be back in a second.

Belle runs down the hall and grabs the vase off the rose, then runs back down the hallway when she goes back into the ballroom.

Belle, i missed you.

I missed you too as she said while she keeps the rose behind her back.

Let us continue?

Yes, where did we leave off?

Hook goes in for a kiss when she stabbed Hook directly in the Heart with the thorn.

Blood is everywhere as if it is the red sea. The rose turns from dark red to bright red. Belle takes the rose with the thorn from Hook's heart and runs down the hall to tell Peter.

Peter! Peter! Peter! I did it!

Belle good job! I am so proud of you! Now take the rose and bring it to me.

Peter can I finally see you?

Yes Belle you can.

She brings the rose and he opens the door slowly.

Aahh! She shrieks loudly.

I know i am ugly that is why i told you i cannot see you.

It is not bad Peter I shrieked because of excitement to see you. I love you Peter.

I love you too Belle i am so sorry I am like this and ugly.

Peter you are not.

Can i see the rose please Belle?

Belle hands Peter the rose.

Fog starts hovering around Peter, and Belle can no longer see Peter's face.

"Peter! What is happening?" she says in a scared tone.

All of a sudden the fog lifts quickly.

Peter? Is that you?

Belle it is me.

You turned back into yourself.

It was because of the rose. He made me touch it.

I know, Peter.

Now take me to see Hook.

She showed the crime scene.

Finally! He is gone and i am free!

Congratulations Peter now you can go back to Neverland.

Belle i am not leaving without you, I want you to come with me.

Peter it has been twelve years you cannot expect me to go with you. We are not even dating or anything.

"Belle." he says as he goes down on one knee.

"Peter." she says with a smirk.

Belle will you marry me? I have been crazy about you.

Peter I will marry you. You can call me Wendy.

Wendy i am so happy to have you back.

They both hug and kiss in happiness.

We need to go to Neverland soon before they come after us for the murder of Hook.

I know where to go.

They take their stuff and fly to Fathers.

Father i am leaving!

Belle you just got home!

I am with Peter Pan and we are going to Neverland and we killed Hook.

Belle it is about time you bring Peter to see me, it is nice to meet you Peter Pan.

It is nice to meet you too sir.

Father we are getting married and going to Neverland, come with us.

I cannot just leave.

Dad our family is now in Neverland, what is holding you back?

You are right. Let's go.

Peter where is your car?

Sir, we fly.

Fly?

Yes, we fly with a little bit of faith, trust, and pixie dust.

"Woah!" he screams.

Dad it is ok. I will explain it to you later.

Wendy and Peter Pan are now married and live in Neverland. The lost boys are their children including two of their own. Her dad lives next door with Michael. John lives with his wife, Tinkerbell. They fly and fight anyone who tries to act like they are on Hook's side. They never recall anything about the times in London. As you can tell, Wendy and Peter lived happily ever after. Do not forget to have faith and trust and pixie dust in all you do.

And they all lived happily ever after.

1


End file.
